Untitled
by His.Little.Angel
Summary: AU. A simple punishment was all it took for Sasuke and Neji to realize that they're...gay. Wait, what! Yaoi shounen-ai SasuNaru NejiLee
1. Meet the ‘Bowl O’ Punishment’

Untitled

Chapter 1 – Meet the 'Bowl O' Punishment'

It was a fine morning; the sun was smiling, and the birds are singing. Not. It was actually raining, and everyone from Konoha Boarding School for Boys was too lazy to go to their classes.

A group of boys left the school's dormitories, an obvious look of weariness etched on their beautifully carved faces. They had wished that the principal had cancelled classes, but NO!

"Hey, guys, what do you say about a bet?" Kiba Inuzuka suddenly said, a smirk crawling up his face. Obviously he knew _they_ wouldn't turn that down!

"Hn…" Sasuke Uchiha 'hn-ed', seems like he wasn't in the mood. Kiba frowned slightly at this, but shrugged otherwise.

"Why not? What, are you afraid, Uchiha?" The only Hyuuga of the group, Neji, taunted Sasuke, a smug smile forming on his soft lips. This caused Sasuke to scowl, but remained cool.

"Of course not, _Hyuuga_." Sasuke sneered back. It was then they started glaring at each other, sparks of electricity suddenly appearing. Typical. Very typical, indeed. Gaara and Shikamaru sighed, muttering something along the lines of, "How troublesome," and "Pathetic." Of course, boys being boys, a little argument or an insignificant comment can cause a _lot_ of trouble. You wanna know what happened?

Well, it's actually like this: First, Sasuke and Neji heard the other two's comment and started yet another pointless argument with them. Second, the argument turned into a brawl and almost everyone went to see. When I said _everyone_, I meant _everyone _– even the teachers! And third, Akamaru – from Lord knows where – suddenly appeared and bit all of them where the sun doesn't shine! Okay, so I was exaggerating on the last part. But you get the point, right? *ahem* And all of these happened because of Kiba. The end. Well, not really.

"Stop." Someone said from the background. It was a voice so smooth that a girl within 50 meters from the premises will melt to the ground. The said owner of the voice calmly walked through the crowd, almost levitating as his feet made the slightest bit of contact to the ground.

"B-brother…I-I'm awfully sorry--" the young Uchiha stammered, obviously afraid of what older brother dearest would say. But before he could actually finish what he was supposed to say, Itachi gave him a cold glance. A glance that could have frozen the flames of hell. But alas, it could not.

"…All of you are summoned in the Principal's office," Itachi announced in a composed tone of voice, his eyes and face void of any emotion. Everyone gulped, for they knew the substitute principal was 'Konoha's Handsome Green Beast' himself; Gai.

--

The walk to the Principal's office was…a little too quiet. But once inside the room, all silence popped like a balloon.

"Good morning, my fine and _youth_ful students! I had heard of the commotion going on! Care to explain?!" Gai said, emphasizing on the word youth and shouted every word. It was a complete mystery how Itachi actually managed to keep up with someone like him. But as soon as Gai said the last word, the older Uchiha's right eye visibly twitched. Seems like he _can't_ endure everything.

"A petty argument turned into a brawl," Itachi replied, recovering from his little twitching drama.

"Hmmm…" Gai muttered, doing something that resembles a thinking pose. After about ten minutes of waiting, Itachi's eye was twitching uncontrollably, until Gai finally announced, "I got it! A perfect punishment!" He pulled something out of his green spandex suit (something the students find quite impossible), and showed it to them.

"This is the _Bowl o' Punishment_! Each of you students must pick randomly from this bowl!" Gai explained with an overly ecstatic face, striking his usual pose. At this point, Shikamaru, who had been dozing off, suddenly woke up.

"Ah, since you were sleeping, Nara, I suppose it's only fair that you pick first!" The lazy teenager constricted a yawn and put his hand in the bowl, his fingers connecting with folded papers until he finally chose one. Written there was 'Dress up like your handsome principal.' What a very _lucky_ man!

"What the _fu_--!"

"Now, now. I don't want any of my youthful pupils saying such vulgar words! Although I would prefer it if you would say 'youth' instead of 'fuck.' Now it's your turn, Uchiha." Gai shoved the bowl to the now-petrified Sasuke. Who knows what kind of horror awaits!

Sasuke placed his trembling hand in the 'Bowl o' Horror'. Once he has unfolded the paper, his face whited out.

To get this over with, Sasuke and Neji got the same punishment, a punishment so scary (for them, anyways) that they both almost peed in their pants; they were supposed to stay in the girl's boarding school (where all of their fangirls study at) for the whole semester! But Gaara got a punishment that puts a single emotion to his pale face, fear; he was to be Gai's assistant for the next few weeks. Ouch.

"Hey, _Principal_ Gai, why wasn't Kiba given any punishment?" Shikamaru asked with what was left of his dignity.

"Hmmmm? Oh, well…I guess you can share the same punishment! I mean, it isn't much of a punishment since it's only wearing the same clothes for the whole year…" Gai said like it was the most natural thing in the world, handing them both a green spandex.

"What?! B-but Principal Gai! I w-wasn't even part of the brawl!" Kiba reasoned out, but to no avail.

"From what Itachi reported,_ you _were the one who actually started it. Now, no more complains, my dear youthful children." Did he just say _my __**dear **_**youthful **children?! Itachi almost gagged at the thought of being Gai's children but held it in while everyone else shuddered at the last statement, who wouldn't?

--

After their little trip to the principal's office, everything was never the same again. Itachi swore to himself that he would erase every speck of memory about Gai. It was just too scary. And the five boys learned a new and valuable lesson today, too. Never _ever_ get in trouble. _Ever. _Unless Gai isn't your school principal.


	2. Enter: Suki Uchiha!

Untitled

Chapter 2 – Enter: Suki Uchiha!

It has been a week since Gai, or should I say _Gay_, gave us that stupid punishment. Doesn't he know how difficult it is to dress up as a girl when you're a _frickin'_ **straight** guy?! Keep your cool, Sasuke…Breathe in, and out…in and out…

Why, oh why does God punish me so? I hadn't done anything to provoke him, so why does he need Gai to live in this already cruel world? Worst of all, why make him our principal?! For goodness sake, doesn't he know how _horrible _that is?

"Hey! Hey, Sasuke! Or would you prefer _Suki_?" Kiba, or 'The Green Dog' (that sounded so wrong), smirked knowingly, obviously he knows the fact that I'd be staying _on the other side_; meaning Konoha Boarding School for_ GIRLS_. _Frickin' _**GIRLS**!

But he seemed perfectly normal even when he's wearing that horrible green spandex.

I shot him an annoyed look, followed by a death glare. No, it's not _a_ death glare, it's _the_ death glare especially made for us Uchihas. And it's also what Brother uses when he seems like he's PMSing. Now _that_ is a very, very, very scary sight…

"Say what you want. At least I won't be near him like you will," Now it was my turn to smirk. But Kiba brushed it off like it was nothing, my smirk falling from my face.

"Anyways, Sasuke, won't you get us a souvenir once you get back? You know, like an underwear or a cup D bra?"

"Still a pervert, I see?" Shikamaru, I mean 'The Mighty Shika', asked out of nowhere. He must be becoming more and more Gai-ish by the second. Man, was it a hilarious sight! Shika was wearing the green spandex suit Gai gave him, and it seems like he was even happy!

"What? Can't I have fun while Sasuke's wallowing in his own misery?" Kiba answered Shikamaru _innocently._ That bastard…

"Hn."

"Aw, come on, dude! Can't you take a joke?" _Of course I can…but a joke'll be funnier if you DIED._

"Here we go again. . . You guys are so troublesome. Remember the last time you argued?" The Mighty Shika butted in before we could start a fight.

"Tch. It's that loser's fault. He doesn't know when to shut up," I countered. But that only made the situation worse.

"What did you say?!" Dog-breath shouted, glaring so fiercely that you could see demons appearing behind him. I wonder why he's so mad… But I wasn't even fazed with his glare.

Although the way he glared made him look kind of…cute – wait, what?! Did I just say cute?! I felt my cheeks burn, but I hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Hey, Sasuke, you alright? You seem kinda…well,red," But they noticed. Damn you, Kiba! Damn you!

"Hm? Oh, yeah, you do seem red. Do you have a fever?" Shika asked me with a look of concern. And I felt my cheeks burn even more. What the _heck_ was up with me?!

"I-I don't t-think so…" Why am I, Sasuke Uchiha, stuttering?!

Kiba put the back of his hand on my temples, "Seems to me like you do," And that was it. This was the first time in my life that I blushed at the feeling of a hot guy touching your face. Again, what the f—! It looks like my face is scorching hot right now…How **embarrassing**!

One thought entered my mind before everything went blank: _'Am I gay…?'_

"Sasuke? Sasuke?!..." and that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	3. Enter: Neko Hyuuga!

Untitled

Chapter 3 – Enter: Neko Hyuuga!

I left the school's dormitory with my baggage, and I just found the Uchiha, unconscious, in the arms of Kiba and Shikamaru.

_Tch, Uchiha's weak_, I smirked.

Wait; – were they _wearing_ what I think they were wearing? And the sight almost put a smile to my face. But I managed to resist.

"Oi, Neji, watcha doing?" I turned around to find Uzumaki walking out.

"None of your business." I replied coldly

Uzumaki seemed unfazed. "Hey, do you know why that bastard fainted? I mean, it's not normal, right?"

Huh, he does have a point. But seeing as Uchiha's nose was bleeding so badly, I bet someone punched him.

"Ah, Neji-san! Where are you going?" Again, what's up with voices popping up from behind? I turned _again_ to find Lee skipping happily.

Wait, wait, wait! Did I just hear right? _Neko-chan? _Since when was _Lee_ involved? But I felt a flush rushing up from my neck, to my ear; I hoped it didn't go to my cheeks.

Although, I must admit, it was pretty cute —

_What._ The**.** _**FUCK.**_

He didn't even say _Neko-chan._

"—OI!! Neji?! HELLO?? EARTH TO NEJI!" Naruto waved a hand in front of my face. I shot him an annoyed face. But a blush suddenly tinted on my face when I saw how _close_ he was. It disappeared as soon as it showed.

_What._ The**.** _**FUCK.**_

Seriously, what's up with me today?

Lee stood in front of me and looked at me seriously. He put his unbelievably soft hand on my forehead; and I thought he was going to kiss me.

_What._ The**.** _**FUCK.**_

"You're a little warm, don't you think?" Lee suddenly said. I could smell the mint toothpaste he used because of the closeness. My face heated up. AGAIN. But it's a nice view to admire his beautiful face.

"Yeah, Neji. And you're also red…a little too flushed." Naruto piped from my side.

_What._ The**.** _**FUCK.**_

Why do I seem to curse too much in my mind? Seriously, though, I wasn't thinking correctly today.

And what did I do when I noticed Lee going lower and lower until his mouth was next to mine?

I fainted. Yup, I did. And now I know what happened to that Uchiha. Minus the nosebleed.

* * *

**A/N: It took me 11 months. But I finally managed to update this story. I'm so sorry if this is too short. I've lost interest in this story, but I'm willing to hear your suggestions for the next chapter.  
**


End file.
